Conventional wireless devices, such as smartphones, tablets, pads, cellphones, PDA, laptops, portable games, touch screen devices, and the like typically require software and user intervention (e.g., via a GUI or the like) to make the wireless device interoperable with other devices, such as other wireless devices and systems. Some wireless device may even require the user to go through the same steps/actions to get the wireless device to interact with another device, even thou the user has previously configured the devices to interact with each other.
Ideally, a wireless device would sense its surrounding environment and the presence of other wireless devices and/or users, and based on content or programming, act to re-configure itself to serve a different role for a user until the circumstances change and the wireless device reverts back to its prior role or switches to yet another role. Moreover, the wireless device may be configured to take over (e.g., commandeers) one or more functions, tasks, etc. of another wireless device while the two wireless devices are within a predetermined proximity of one another. Additionally, it is desirable for some function of a wireless device to change in response to a location of another wireless device and/or a user relative to a position of the wireless device.
Thus, what is needed are devices, methods, and software that allow a media device to sense its environment, determine proximity and/or location of other devices and/or users, and then take some action upon detecting proximity and/or location of other devices and/or users.